Really! : The Wild Goose Chase
by Ohohen
Summary: Sasuke Reunion! Not...Sasuke DISASTER! Oh oh...Sasuke meets his son. Oh no! Sakura has a camera! Run Sasuke! Run! Run! She has a lethal weapon! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno T for mild language. [Redone] Nothing really romantic. More humor. REVIEW


-1**Laughs nervously Eh heh, heh…I decided to do a SasukexSakura one-shot humor just in case I mess up on the Sasuke and Neji dialogue thing…heh, heh, heh…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Okay, this is like…super short so yeah…**

**REALLY: The Wild Goose Chase**

Sasuke walked over to the cliff after years of chaos and conflict with Orochimaru. Below him was Konoha, his hometown. Didn't seem any different from when he left it. And it was just as he liked it too.

Sasuke didn't know anything that had happened, besides the fact that Sakura had declared Sasuke as her official husband. Ino was upset and wanted to kill Sakura, literally, but when Shikamaru came to comfort, she was just fine. Now, Ino and Shikamaru's wedding was in two months.

Sasuke stared at the village hidden in the leaves. It was a fair day, as always. He had already met up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were chuunin now. Even if Sasuke had betrayed the village. He wondered what Sakura was doing? What was Naruto doing? He itched for a spar at the sound of the word "Naruto"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Sasuke was so dazed he didn't notice a voice behind him he turned. He gaped.

There, stood a little boy just about ten or eleven years old, with a black shirt, navy blue shorts and pitch black eyes. Who the heck put a magic mirror here.

Sasuke winced and started waving his hand around above the boy.

"Hey, watch it." Sasuke let the boy twist his hand away from his head.

"Who are you?" He demanded. His voice sounded awfully familiar.

"You answer that question first." He said, regaining his position.

"Who are you to ask for my name? You have no right for me to give my name to the likes of you." he said.

"Hmpf." Sasuke smirked. "Fine then. If I tell you mine, you tell me yours. Deal?" The boy stared for a moment. "Fine. Deal."

"Uchiha Sasuke." The moment his last name was said, the boys eyes widened.

"What a coincidence. We have the same last name." Sasuke gave him a confused look. "You are…"

"Boku wa, Uchiha Shunji." he said.

'How could he possibly be…'

"Hey, I can do that too."

Sasuke looked at him again. "What?"'

Shunji pointed at Sasuke's eyes. "That. I can do that too. It's the Sharingan right?" He forgot that he had his Sharingan on.

"There is no way-"

"Yes there is. Watch." Sasuke did as he was asked and watched as Shunji closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them wide with an extremely familiar copy wheel in his eyes. Sasuke flinched.

"N-Nani…Sharingan…"

"Yup. Impressive huh? I already copied five moves." he said.

"Five? Oh really?" Shunji nodded.

"I copied a lot of taijutsu moves. I suck at them." Shunji said as he laughed nervously.

'Hmpf. Whoever this kid is, I was good in taijutsu.' he thought.

"You know, you're a pretty interesting guy. Maybe I should introduce you to my mom."

Sasuke gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Your _mom_? Who the heck do you think I am?" he glared.

Shunji shrugged.

"You don't have to. I've got better things to do. I was just training here, that's all."

"Training?"

Shunji nodded. "Of course. I have to beat that Byakugan guy."

"Byakugan?" 'Of course. The Hyuugas. Didn't Hinata and Neji get married? Oh yeah, with Naruto and Tenten.'

"Aren't there-"

"Two Byakugan users? Yes. Ayane, and Doki."

"Hyuuga?"

Shunji shook his head. "No. Uzumaki and Hyuuga."

"Aah…" Sasuke already knew about Uzumaki guy.

"Hmpf. I don't have time to talk to a punk like you-"

"Shunji? You forgot your…lunch…" Sasuke turned and saw Sakura. A grown Sakura. She still had short hair.

"S-Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" she murmured. "Sasuke…SASUKE!" She ran over and gave Sasuke a big hug. And I mean BIG.

"SASUKE!" And a big, smacking, passionate kiss. She hugged him with tears.

"Sasuke!" she cried. "You're back…" She cried her heart out. This was happening too quickly for Sasuke to keep track of, so he just patted her back and hugged her. He had kissed back also.

"Sakura…"

"AI! Sasuke! Look!" Sakura let go of his hold (Or rather her hold.) and ran over to Shunji.

"Uh…" Shunji was speechless.

"KAWAII NO!" Sakura squealed.

"K-Kawaii?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke!" Sakura had a look of pity on her face. "Sasuke! Shame on you! Do you have any idea who this is?"

"Shunji…?" Shunji's face changed from the "Sasuke Face" to a tired, exasperated, old, wrinkled face. 'Help me.' He mouthed. Sasuke snickered.

"SHUNJI YOUR SON!"

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. "I don't have one, Sakura."

"I meant your son!"

"I don't have one." he said again.

"I mean your son! Shunji!" she pushed Shunji forward to Sasuke. Sasuke gaped.

"That…is MY son?" Sakura nodded.

"Hey, you think like me. It's like, 'That's MY mom?'!" Shunji said, pointing to Sakura.

"Hey. I only don't hurt you because you look like your dad." Sakura gave a smile to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back.

"Oh my god." Shunji slumped over to Sasuke. He poked him.

"So you're my dad." he said.

"Yes. Seems so."

"Well, advice from son to father…RUN."

"Run? Why?"

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"

Shunji became wrinkled up again and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Because if you stay here, your face will be famous throughout Konoha."

"Why?"

"Because Mrs. Haruno over there is very dangerous with a camera and can turn a camera into a lethal weapon."

"Nani?"

"Oh no…here she comes…"

"Sasuke! Shunji! Come here…" Sakura said in a high pitched sweet voice.

Sasuke detected something dangerous.

"Let's split like a banana, _dad_." Shunji said. He pulled him down.

"We can lose her in Ayane and Doki's place. They've lived there for almost twelve years and they still forgot where the bathroom is. And when they do find it, they get lost."

"Ayane and…Doki? The Hyuuga residence?"

"No. It's the fairyland residence." Shunji looked over at Sakura.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S COMING RUN! RUN! RUN!"

Sasuke and Shunji made a break for it and split like bananas.

"Wait…" Sasuke said. They exchanged looks. They disappeared.

Neji and Tenten were having a talk and were training, once again. Then they were resting in the central port of the Hyuuga residence. Neji and Tenten were having tea. Neji was just about to take a sip until…

"GYAH! HELP! TENTEN-SAN! NEJI-SAN!" Shunji and Sasuke burst through the door.

Neji spit out his tea all on Tenten. Tenten glared.

"Neji…watch it."

"Gomen, Tenten." Neji apologized when he and Tenten stood up.

"Wait…Uchiha?"

"What?" Sasuke and Shunji answered.

"No, the one with the black hair."

"Yeah, what?"

"No Tenten! They both have onyx hair. The taller one! Sasuke!"

"WHAT? HIDE US NOW!" They said at the same time.

"We don't need to hide you." a voice came out.

"Just hide yourself baka." It was Ayane.

Sasuke and Shunji exchanged looks. Then they turned to the Hyuugas and nodded. "Good idea."

"Just don't break anything!" Tenten called after them when the broke for it. (A/N: Get it? Get it? Don't BREAK anything. They BROKE for it. XD Sorry had to point that out.)

Sasuke was thinking about Ayane. He had never seen her before. With her straight dark, dark, dark, brown hair. It seemed only brown in the sunlight.

"Tenten!" Sakura burst in.

"What? What now?" Tenten groaned in her head.

"Sasuke! Shunji! Where. Are. They!" Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know. Go get lost Haruno. I mean it." It took Sakura a moment or two to figure out what she meant.

"Arigato Tenten!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she sighed and mumbled. "Can't even have a decent cup of tea after training damn it."

"Calm down." Neji told her.

"You're not."

Neji smirked and leaned over, kissing Tenten gently and quickly.

"And you thought that you can't have a decent cup of tea." Neji and Tenten stared at Ayane, who was drinking tea.

"Ayane. You are very, VERY lucky to have us as parents." Tenten said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Neji and Tenten leaned in and whispered what would happen if she had someone else as parents.

"Oh. I am so thankful for my parents. Heh, heh." she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"You better be-"

"Ayane. Hello. Neji-san, Tenten-san. Hello."

"Ah. Doki. Hello. Naruto, Hinata. Hey." Tenten greeted them. Doki was just about to walk in until someone accidentally dragged all three of them into a wild goose chase.

"KYAHH! HELP! AYANE-CHAN!" Doki cried.

"NEJI-NIIIII-SAAANNNN! TENTEN-CHANNN!"

"NEJI! TENTEN! DON'T JUST FREAKING STAND THERE! HELP US!"

"Don't call me Ayane-_Chan_, Doki the dumb ass." Shunji snickered from afar after hearing this.

Neji, Tenten, and Ayane sighed.

"Oh god…" they said simultaneously.

"Okay. You get Naruto and Sasuke. I'll get Hinata and Sakura. You get Doki and Shunji. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay…" They all stood up. "Break!" Neji held up a finger in the air. And separated.

"Do you really think they're here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course! Of course they're-"

"GYAHHHHH!" Yet another couple caught in the crowd. Neji and Tenten sighed. More work for them.

Neji trailed behind Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto, quickly with one swipe grabbing them by the collars. Sakura was holding on to Sasuke now, but thankfully with Tenten she was off of him. Now she was after Shunji, who now Tenten had no control over until Ayane came over and swiped him up along with Doki.

"Really. You two are so immature." she said while in the air.

"Hmpf. Tell that to my mom, Ayane."

"Ditto." Doki said.

"Hinata! Stop!" Tenten grabbed on to Hinata. And leapt into the air, trying with her best effort to calm down Sakura. On the ground Neji had finished and Ayane had finished. Tenten gracefully landed with Hinata and Sakura.

"Sasuke! Shunji!"

And…

When all was quiet once again, Neji, Tenten, and Ayane never got their cup of tea. Instead they got a wild goose chase.

"SASUKE! SHUNJI!"

**Ohohen:**** Okay, okay. Longer then expected. Stupider then expected. Oh well.**

**The quote "Break" from Neji was when he actually said "Break!" on episode 31 I think. D So why not with Tenten again?**

**I thought the son and daughter thing was stupid. I was just bored and this came up into my head. And Shunji is an actual Japanese name. The other two I made up. Doki. How lame. **

**Shunji is an actual replica of Sasuke. He just talks more because Sasuke wasn't around for almost twelve years of his life. He's still a prodigy though…**

**Please review and tell me how stupid this story was. :D**


End file.
